Passing of the Torch
by funaniflacko
Summary: The ever growing nations of the ninja world has acquired peace, However the world has got no time to protect the peace they fought hard to achieve.


**Passing of the torch.**

 **Summary:** The ever growing nations of the ninja world has acquired peace, However the world has got no time to protect the peace they fought hard to achieve.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to naruto or the characters that might appear in this story/Fanfiction. What I do own is my characters and all that transpires here.

 **The** moonlight threw two shadows onto the desert sand, sand shifting under the weight of the movements of the travelers. The blowing silent wind was not helping the travelers as they had a long way to travel to konoha, with the their backs to the sand village that was most welcoming to their arrival. All had changed after the war against Madara and the Aktsuki, the nations came together and worked as one to establish a peaceful transition from the former world that was filled with despair and bloodshed.

The trek from the Sand village is a long journey as it takes a day or two to get to konoha but to a certain young ninja, it felt like they have been walking for months.

"How long have we been walking already Sensei?" He said with a disjointed sounding voice. It always bothered him when everybody was quiet. Hell, he was always talking and making everybody around him annoyed but that is what people said was his best quality. He never was the best student at the small village or the best ninja but he had one thing going for him and that was his resolve on not quitting on anything he sets himself onto do.

"We've been walking for at least an hour now Jesper. It isn't that hard to walk from the Sand village to Konoha, its relatively easy."

The man who answered was a elderly man with a shaggy beard and not so much hair on his head. It always amazed Jesper how the old man could grow such a barbaric looking beard that has no hint of grey but has no hair on his head. The man had a strong and stern look on him at all tines never smiling or showing emotion but he had showed glimpses of emotion when Jesper done something good or incredibly stupid and that didn't go well with Jesper as he was always on the receiving end of a punch to the face or to the gut.

"Don't you ever get cold? You always wearing that same green jacket and brown shorts? I swear it's like you're an manga character." Jesper questioned his sensei, he never knew the man's name from the start of them meeting at a market place that he hardly remembered anymore. It must've been because he was unconscious after he was beaten up by a group of thugs wanting his blood for stealing from them, well he deserved it after doing that.

Whenever he tried bringing up questions about the old man's past or name, the man would look angry and cold, clenching his hands into a fist and relaxing them. Jesper knew not to get onto the bad side of his sensei but he couldn't help his 17year old mind wondering why the man would hide his past to his student that he was teaching on how to be a excellent ninja.

Jesper let his thoughts consume him about how his training went and still was in progress at any given day or minute. He never knew he had Chakra, He only saw the ninja as people who did tricks and magic to get things done. He only came to realise how important is when he met the old man three years ago.

A cry of pain echoed across the desert surface as Jesper, crouching low, held his head in his hands, the pounding pain that exploded. He looked behind him and saw the old man lightly massaging his right hand before placing it in his pocket and nonchalantly walking away from the seething teenager.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Jesper shouted in anger, He felt a need to get the old man back but quickly pushed his dark thoughts back as he knew that he wouldn't get far in doing so.

"Kid, I did that to benefit you and to somewhat ease my frustration on our long journey. I'm not happy about it either, we've been going to different villages and places for the last 2years and me, training you to become a better ninja than me has made me grow older exponentially. So I'm sorry if I bashed your empty skull to ease my frustration."

The sensei continued walking in absolute silence as Jesper stood up and walked behind him in silence as well. Being subjected to constant moving had its toll on him, he never had any friends beside his sensei, back where he lived, he used to roam the streets searching for something to eat and keep him warm. He heard about the violence that happened in the five great nations and how a organization and a single man with a dream to seduce people into his dream held the world ransom. It never mattered to him as he was just a homeless orphan with no food in his stomach but the moment the old geyser showed up in his life, all of that changed. The old man told him stories of the magnificent beasts with enormous Chakra and a man who controlled them and created the ninja world.

The walk became more and more painful as every step they took drained them of their energy. The moon was bright as the sun, they couldn't take a break, they had to get to konoha and settle down there for the time being or permanently if it was possible.

"So, sensei..." Jesper was unsure about asking a personal question to the man. He tugged at the Yellow shirt he was wearing. "You awfully spoke a lot about Konoha. It felt like you were speaking about a place, you would call home. Is that the case sensei?" The words left his mouth before he realized what he had said.

The man halted his walk and turned back to looked at Jesper, contemplating either to tell his young and brash student or just ignore him but he choose the latter as he felt he had to tell his student why they had to go to konoha. "The reason why we're going to konoha is to live there and further your training and help integrate you to the ninja system of konoha. With that you can learn how to be the best person and ninja you can be, Konoha had an amazing young boy who helped defeat Aktsuki and Madara. I thought that would inspire you even more to gain knowledge and power to achieve that dream of yours."

A smile brought a wide small broke out onto Jesper's face, a even bigger one exploded inside of him. He felt that he had a real chance on accomplishing his dream of being the best and most respected Ninja in the five great nations and its a great honour to be going to the place that his hero once had residence in and ran the village for a few years until his apparent death. That didn't rule out his enthusiasm for going to konoha.

The answer, lightened up his mood and the young ninja leaped up and punch the air with absolute vigor. Jesper began faster and faster toward the direction of the famous village. The old man took his time with his walking and sporadically gulped down water to keep himself hydrated.

They finally made it to the dense forest which separate the desert and konoha. A place filled with green grass and tall, strong trees, however the forest was absolutely still. The forest held a nightmarish taint to it as Jesper and his Sensei walked through it, keeping an eye on their surrounding as this forest is known for being a hotspot for bandits who rob and hijack merchants and kill them.

The movement of bush drew the attention of both the travelers, Jesper brought out a kunai out and was prepared to defend himself but he knew that his sensei could defend himself very well. The movement from the bush became more and more pronounced, Jesper took a step closer to the bush, bringing his kunai closer to his chest in preparation for an attack from a bandit. He reached the bush and as he was about to push the bush apart, a head appeared, the head of a deer that had a patch of grass in its mouth.

Jesper blew a sigh of relief as he placed the kunai back into his pouch and made his way to make up with his sensei. "That was somewhat stressful, right sensei?." Jesper asked his master but the man didn't pay him any attention. The man's attention was focused on the deer that was intently looking at them, Jesper followed his Sensei's gaze and was confused at why the man was looking at the animal.

Jesper felt that he needed to break the stare, he devised a plan to distract his master from the seemingly mystifying gaze of the deer. He stalked his way to the deer and brought his kunai up in preparation to stab the deer but as he was swinging his kunai to stab deer. He felt a hand on his wrist, he turned his head back and looked straight into his Sensei's eyes. He was met with a look of anger.

"Don't ever try to do that. That deer is from the Nara clan, they own part of this forest and killing this deer would immediately alert the clan and we wouldn't want that as our welcome to the village." Jesper felt ashamed at his actions. He quietly retracted his blade and stood up again and walked away. He didn't feel comfortable looking at his master at the moment.

His master walked alongside him and said. "It's alright Jesper, we're tired and haven't had a meal to eat in a few hours but we will arrive in Konoha in a few minutes." The old man assured Jesper that everything will be okay once they step foot in the village.

Jesper felt much better after hearing that from his sensei as they walked in silence. The trees began to become less and Jesper took this as a sign that they were close to the famed Village. He felt excited and scared at the fact that he was about to live in the great village. Jesper's stood still and looked forward, Jesper was still in his thoughts as he too stopped and looked forward.

A new wave of feelings rushed over Jesper as he looked at the enormous entrance gate in front of him. He couldn't contain himself but held every fibre of his excitement and nervousness to make himself look like a total child.

"Welcome to Konoha Village, Jesper. This is going to be our new home."

 **(A/N)** that is the end of the chapter. It might just be a one shot or it can be a series of chapters. I've been laying off for a while now. A name change and a new story to tell to people willing enough to listen to it.


End file.
